BEYOND BIRTHDAY X READER X L
by ClicheEmoOtaku
Summary: lots of smut and lemon Beyond and L belong to their rightful owners. You belong to yourself... and BB L.
You sat on your couch, curled up with a cup of (favorite drink) and re-reading (favorite book) for the hundredth time. Suddenly your phone began to incessantly vibrate. You picked it up and saw it was your friend (Best friend's name) calling. Excitedly, you slid the screen to the right and put the phone on speaker.

"(Y/N!) IT'S REAL IT'S REAL IT'S REAL!"

You turned down the volume to let your ears recover from your ecstatic friends' shouting.

"First of all, calm down, my ears are ringing. Second, what's real?!"

You got a little anxious as you asked the question. You thought you knew what she was talking about, and you were just as excited as she was, though you managed to contain it.

"Only the thIRD SEASON OF DEATH NOTE! THEY MADE THE BOOK INTO AN ANIME!" She shouted, and you could hear the glee in her voice.

[Small author's note: for those who don't know, there's a Death Note book called Death Note: Another Note, that features the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. Check it out :D]

You couldn't contain yourself anymore. "YES!" you shouted, jumping up from the couch, spilling your drink in the process. "Shit," you muttered, picking up the glass. You walked into the kitchen to grab a dish rag to clean the spill up, when (friend's name) started talking again. "Well I'll be over in a few minutes! Get Netflix ready," your friend laughed, and then abrubtly ended the call. You quickly mopped up the mess and tossed the rag back into the sink, then you flopped back onto the couch. You pulled your laptop in front of you and pulled up Netflix.

There it was. A shiny new season of your favorite anime. You couldn't wait to see all the characters, new and old, revived in another season of awesomeness.

Just as you got up to pull some snacks from the cupboard, you heard a knock at your door. You assumed it was (friend name) since she was the only one who ever came over, but knowing her, she would have barged right in and said, "I'M HOME!" She never knocked, and you had left the door unlocked for her...

You shook off the uneasy feeling and opened the door, expecting to see your friend.

Instead, you saw a man. He was slightly taller than you. He wore baggy blue jeans and a plain white sweater. His raven hair flopped down in front of his captivating metallic eyes.

L.

Stammering, you backed up and almost fell over, but L reached out and grabbed your arm, allowing you to catch your balance. Blushing a bit, you rubbed the back of your neck. You stared up at L. Trying to make sure you weren't dreaming, or tripped out on some unidentified drug. But no, he was really there.

"Th-thanks," you stumbled over your words, entirely dumbfounded.

"No need to be shy," he said. "I'm just here to ask a few questions. You aren't aware, until now of course, that you're a possible suspect to be the killer known only as BB." L stared into your eyes, his intense gaze breaking through your resolve little by little. You felt your face flush again, and L smirked a bit. "Your friend is also a prime suspect, but she's already in custody."

Your eyes widened. Concern for your friend overwhelmed your awkwardness. "Is she ok?! God, this can't be happening, I never killed anyone, neither did she, I just..." you trailed off and buried your face in your hands.

"She's fine," L said soothingly. You felt him move closer to you. "Didn't you know?" he said."Death Note is based off a true story."

You looked up at him. He was closer to your face than you expected him to be. You yelped and your blush intensified. L chuckled darkly. "You're so cute when you're scared," he purred, and as he stared into your (e/c) orbs, his eyes changed; they weren't grey anymore.

They were red. This wasn't L - it was that goddamn Beyond Birthday. With his goddamn shinigami eyes.

Just as that realization hit you, Beyond had grabbed your wrists and pinned you to the wall.

"I want to smell all that sweet blood of yours," he murmured in your ear. He licked your earlobe, sending a chill down your spine. He began to trail soft kisses down your neck and collarbone. He pulled away and looked into your frightened eyes. You were panting, both from fear and pleasure. He released the grip on one of your wrists and used the now-free hand to tilt your head up to his. He pressed his lips to yours, kissed you roughly. He slid his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entry. You allowed it, because you were afraid of what he would do if you didn't. He explored every inch of your mouth, easily asserting his dominance. He pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting you two. He released your other wrist, and placed his hands on your waist. He bit his lip as he began to slide his fingers under the waistline of your pants.

You tugged at his shirt. He got the idea and pulled it off, revealing a smooth toned chest. You ran your fingers over his stomach and trailed your fingers up his back. He groaned slightly in approval.

Abrubtly, he grabbed you by the wrist again and dragged you away from the wall, and pushed you backwards onto the couch. He climbed over top of you and straddled your waist, and...

 _CRASH._

A deafening noise from upstairs made both of you jump. Beyond grudgingly climbed off of you and pulled a knife seemingly from nowhere. He pointed it in the direction of the stairs and crept up to the base of them. "Don't worry, kitten, you're safe with me," Beyond purred, and then focused his attention on someone coming down the stairs.

"LAPD POLICE DEPARTMENT! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" said a commanding voice. You sat up quickly and looked up at the stairwell.

There stood the real L, wearing an LAPD bulletproof vest and carrying an automatic. Beyond, of course, didn't submit; he never did. He chucked his knife precisely at L, who simply ducked out of the way. He looked up at his attacker, and a realization dawned on him.

"Hello Beyond." L said calmly.

"L." said B, nodding slightly.

L pushed past his doppelganger and held his hand out to you. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked. Beyond pushed L away just as you reached your hand out to him. B held L by the collar of his shirt, red eyes gleaming with anger. "She's mine," he growled. "Don't touch her. Ever."

L simply smirked.

"Ah, but she's such a cutie... perhaps we could share?" L said.

You marveled at the killer and the detective, both the very best at what they do.

"How about this. If I share (y/n) tonight, you'll let me get away from you for another three months."

L seemed to contemplate for a moment. He glanced at B with anger, and then at you with lust.

"Deal."

With that, L dropped his gun and vest and stripped off his shirt. Each of them grabbed one of your wrists and dragged you up the stairs to your room. Beyond pushed you down on the bed and L locked the door. Beyond once again straddled your waist and began attacking your neck, searching for your sweet spot. L pulled off your shirt and yanked off the clip of your (f/c) bra. He took one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like the sweets he was addicted to, while he massaged the other with his other hand. He switched and gave the same treatment to the other.

Beyond climbed down and unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down and throwing them to some unknown corner of the room. He rubbed your thighs and pulled down your panties with his teeth, while L explored your mouth with his own. You felt Beyond's hot breath on your womanhood. He smirked as he heard you moan, then he inserted his tongue and began to lick around, first clockwise, then counterclockwise. Meanwhile L was tugging his own pants and boxers off. Beyond took the hint, and pulled away from your lily to do the same. They switched again. Beyond pushed your head down onto his hard member, gripping your hair as you sucked and blew. L positioned himself at your entrance and teased you with the tip of his member. Beyond moaned loudy and you heard L groan as he pushed himself into you, clawing your back. You pulled away from B just before he came and arched your back at the pain that quickly turned to pleasure. L pumped inside you while Beyond roughly kissed you.

"I-I'm going to-!' You shouted under Beyond's lips. L released into you and your liquids poured out onto his member. L pulled out and laid down beside you, running his hands through your hair.

"My turn," Beyond growled, as he rammed into you, hitting your gspot again and again. You climaxed again and so did he, though he pulled out and did so on your stomach.

Panting, Beyond laid down on your other side, opposite L.

"You' taste sweet as candy, (y/n)," L said, and Beyond simply nodded.

"Yes, it's _beyond_ my comprehension," Beyond purred, planting another kiss on your cheek.


End file.
